


Keeping Your Head Up

by readersanonymous (fanficprince)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (well I mean a little emotional hurt but not like substantial or anything), Comfort No Hurt, F/M, finals SUCK btw, finals season, its mainly a comfort fic, mentions of school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficprince/pseuds/readersanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re feeling kind of down and your favorite boys come to cheer you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Your Head Up

_ Not feeling myself lately. Missing the good old days.  _

You hit post and plop down on your bed, face first. Spreading your arms, you chuck your phone to the other side of your bed so you don't have to look at it anymore. It was finals season and you could not handle your grades.

“Why am I even in college?” You breathe into your sheets and proceed to roll over onto your back to look at your blank ceiling. “I'm not good at school, what was I thinking?”

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you know you’re lying to yourself and that you were actually pretty decent at school but you just felt kind of sucky so your emotions are all out of whack. 

You lay there for a good (well you don't really know what time it is or when you even got home from your last day of real class until the dreaded dead week started and you had so little time to improve your grade) while when there's a knock on the door. Your body shoots up and you hear another knock and some muffled voices. 

You lug yourself onto your feet and walk slowly to the door. Looking through the peephole, you can only see a box left on your doorstep. 

“When did I buy something online?” You open your door and are instantly picked up by one of your favorite people. 

“Well it looks like someone is surprised,” Jack says, giving you a big hug before putting you down. 

Geoff comes in next and gives you a light pat on the head, “how's my little darling doing?”

“Not good, but a little better now,” you give him a smile as he walks in with the box in hand. You turn to face Jack, who was setting up something. You didn't even notice he was carrying a bag. 

You suddenly feel a light kiss against your temple and you turn to see Ryan, who is carrying another box. “We’re here to help.”

“Hey, how come the gents get to greet Y/N first? We all know the lads are her favorites,” Jeremy walks in and puts his hand in front of you. You don't want to kill the mood so you answer his plead and do your little secret handshake you both have and he pulls you in for a warm hug.

“Quit hogging her Lil J!” You are then taken from Jeremy’s arms into Michael’s, who picks you up into his arms bridal style. “Now this is much better.”

“Don't forget about me!” Gavin crashes into, carrying a large box in his hand. He sets the box down and ruffles your hair up as Michael sets you down on your couch. 

“What are you guys all doing here? And what's with all the boxes?” You point at the cardboard scattered on your floor.

“Well, you said you weren't feeling like yourself,” Jeremy replies, opening one of the boxes. “So we brought you some of your favorite things.”

“We’ve got your favorite snacks, comic books, CDs, you name it, we brought it,” Geoff says, standing kind of proudly, which makes you giggle lightly.

“Now there's the Y/N we know and love,” Ryan sits down next to you, his hand holding yours. It was incredibly comforting so you smile. 

“We also brought some games,” Gavin says, unpacking his box. 

“I've brought the standard video games but if you're feeling old fashioned, that box is full of board games,” Jack points at Gavin right as he lifts Jenga out of the box. 

“And if you want, you don't even gotta do anything, I can sit here and scream about games if that’ll make you feel better,” Michael sits down to your right and pats your back.

You lean into his shoulder for a short second, “thanks, that's sweet.”

You try to take in the scene before you. You had known these guys your entire life. They were your rocks, everything you’ve ever needed. 

“I can't believe you guys did all this, for me,” you can feel little tears drop from the corner of your eye. 

“We’d do anything for you Y/N.”

You're so grateful to have them in your life. 

“Then, let’s play!” You say in your most enthusiastic voice, laughing afterwards. Everyone joined in for the laugh and it felt really nice. 

“Whose idea was it to start Monopoly? We’re three hours in and no one is even close to winning,” Geoff groans, sipping on his beer as he rolls the dice again. “Dammit.”

“Pay up buddy,” Jack says. This is the fifth time in a row Geoff has had to pay Jack. 

After a few hours with your favorite people, you completely forgot why you were so sad. Then your phone dings. You excuse yourself to check it, in case it was your parents trying to get in touch. 

_ Reminder: Your finals are in less than a week so study!!! _

You toss your phone back onto your bed and walk back out to the guys. Michael was yelling at Gavin for some reason but they immediately cease their argument when you walk back in. 

“Come here Y/N,” Ryan opens his arms and you sit down, leaning into his hug. “What's wrong?”

“I just remembered why I was sad in the first place. It's finals season and I have barely studied!” You bury your face in his chest and sigh. 

“Christ!” Gavin says, making everyone including yourself turn to him. “We forgot to tell Y/N about the thing!”

“What thing?” You ask them. They’re all eyeing each other.

“Well, it's only if you’ll have us,” Jeremy starts to say.

“We all took the week off, thanks to your truly,” Geoff proudly points at himself again. 

“And we want to help you study, if you want us to,” Jack says, pointing at the box behind Michael.

“This box has a ton of studying tools, like flashcards and practice questions,” Michael pats the box.

“So,” Ryan pulls you out of his embrace, “would you like the help?”

You take another glance around the room and you can't hold back your smile. “I would love the help, thank you.”

You put your hand out, hovering above the monopoly board. Everyone puts their hand in then raises them out. 

“You guys really lifted me up. I love you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone reading this during actual dead week: You can do it!! Study hard and get that grade! Hope this fic boosted your spirits a little and motivated you to go study. Do it for them! And if you have any requests for reader fics, leave them in the comments <3


End file.
